The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MUKGEMPREM’.
The new Aglaonema plant is the product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tiruporur, Chennai, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and dense Aglaonema plants with good plant vigor, interesting and unique leaf shapes and variegation patterns, resistance to pathogens and pests and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Aglaonema plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Aglaonema hybrida ‘Gemini’, not patented. The new Aglaonema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jul. 10, 2011 on a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Gemini’ in a controlled nursery environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aglaonema plant by cuttings and divisions in a controlled environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.